Dylan's Prank
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Dylan loves to mess with Ray and today was no difrent as she had a great prank just for him. Will the prank work and if so how will Ray react, or will the prank gail? In fact what is the prank Dylan is planning? Only one way to find


I don't own, work for, know anyone who own, and or works for ABC and ABC's Speechless in anyway. This story was reqested by **brucewaynefan**

* * *

Ray shook his head again on how gullible he was to show up to school naked because Dylan said it was a nudest day. All Ray had on was sandals and a backpack. He quickly got laughed at. The guys he passed by saw his small four inch dick and right away called him baby dick. Turning back he chose to go home but was stopped by his sister, with no further option he used his backpack to hide his manhood till the same boys from earlier snatched his bag and played a game of keep away with him.

Running from boy to boy and jumping to retrieve his back caused a small crowd and jeering with jokes about him jumping boys or even attempting to hump them then a bigger disaster occurred when a hot chick with massive breasts joined in and easily snatched the bag and she smelled wonderful and Ray instantly got aroused as he attempted to sniff her hair without appearing as if he was, he forgot his nude situation as he was just so into her.

She loved what she saw and shocked Ray by planting a big wet one, as her tongue slipped into his mouth her hand petted his excited member to the cheers of the gathered crowd the bullies were shamedfaced, none of theirs came close to the fourteen inches that Ray was packing. Some girls came at the of it before losing sight as the kiss heated, a few boys grew hard and wanted to replace her hand with there's or take it into their willing mouths but Dylan and Jillian had other ideas and wanted to ride that bad boy but before Dylan could react Jillian pushed the startled girl to the ground and led Ray into the school by dragging him with his leaking cock.

This annoyed Dylan and she gave chase the girls that didn't know of the relationship, which was practically everyone as she never admitted to it, took her lead and followed the naked boy with the giant cock.

Ray was now sitting in one of the chairs as Jillian sucked away on his dick. While he was having his first real blow job Jillian started to text her friends as to where she disappeared to. After a few more bobs Veronica, Zelda Anne, Amy & Riley showed up. They could not believe that Jillian was right.

She took a break and Veronica and Zelda Ann took over licking either side of his cock and participating in an open mouth kiss at his head, her friends already stripped and Jillian started removing her clothes while Anne appeared to be attempting to suck the very air from Ray's lungs. Riley meanwhile was fingering herself while encouraging Ray to take over by placing his hand on her shaved pussy.

Ray was naturally stunned and he feared that he was dreaming or worse dead and experiencing heaven. He was kissed three times in less than 30 mins. First by a hot girl who he didn't know, and he knew a lot of them by name even with his status of still being the new kid even though it's been a year already, the second kiss by his crush and now one of her friends. He was blown by Jillian and currently by two girls that were steadily getting closer to fighting over his boner and finally Jillian was undressing. His fingers were pressed into a delightful moist warmth and taking a quick look had him taking a second glance. He Ray DiMeo had his hand press against an excited girl's vagina and her other hand was busy fingering herself. Slowly hesitantly Ray followed her lead and his two fingers slipped in easily. Ray suspected she was no virgin.

Now Zelda Ann and Veronica were fighting each wanted to be the next to slide Ray's manhood Into their eager mouth and show her friends and Ray just how many of his inches that they were capable. Jillian now as nude as the rest stopped the game of tonsil hockey by whispering a suggestion into Amy's ear. Ray watched as Amy seemed to use Jillian as a pole as she brushed up against and fondled Jillian as she went down on her knees and then Ray thought his eyes will pop as she forced her tongue into Jillian's fold. If he was in Heaven he had no regret having such a short time on Earth.

Riley and Jillian were moaning in excitement but Riley was annoyed at her two friends for delaying her prize.

"Fucksake girls, I want to ride him before class begins!" She all but growled.

"You don't understand he taste… I can't think of anything adequate enough to describe it.

"Yeah, you got to take a taste."

No sooner did she say the words she knew she made a big blunder. Without going back on her words she had no choice but to make room for Riley so she could feast on the boy's giant or relinquish it to Zelda Ann and watched her attempts at deepthroating the unknown boy.

Riley appeared to accept the invitation but sucking the teen was not what she was after. They watched as she maneuvered and forced them to move so she could line up and lower herself down on the shocked boy who kept on looking back and forth between Amy sucking on the girl he wants to claim as he and the first girl who he knew to be called Riley, fucking herself on his joystick.

When the head of his cock made contact, Anne and Jillian were temporarily forgotten as he had to watch as his rod appeared to shrink as more and more of his inches got buried deep inside. Jillian was furious as he wanted to sink her claws into him by providing Ray with action that most guys want from their girls, that being girl on girl action but Ray seemed dumbfounded watching Riley bounce up and down on his stick with such a dopey and yet enduring smile on his face. Trying to take back the action, she moaned loader and press Anne's face deep into the folds of her legs. It may not be Ray's mouth working her over but Anne can sure eat her out.

Annoyed at the turn of events and with Riley stealing away their treat Veronica stood on the armrests with her pussy in Ray's face. Ray became even harder if that was possible and quickly leaned over and began to eat her out.

He didn't receive the same response from Veronica that Anne got from Jillian so he stopped and eyed it while struggling to recall what Carter and a few other guys said that really turns a girl on while being eaten out and then it hit him, their clitoris, with a goal in mind he returned to work seeking out Veronica's clitoris and making her cum.

Now Jillian was peeved with weak knees as Anne was bringing her closer and closer to cumming. She has never been turned on so much as she was at that moment. It wasn't just Anne but Ray's stupid face from earlier. That stupid smile he wore watching them and the girls blowing him and she hated to admit it watching as Riley sat down on him. It tugged things within her that her boyfriend never touched. She was going to cum but she wasn't leaving till Ray's load joins Zane's earlier batch.

Zelda Ann was not forgotten as Ray was fingering her, his other hand was kept busy playing with Amy's breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple. It was probably this actin that kept Anne on her knees. She might be bi and only out to Jillian but she didn't want her other friends to know.

Ray found Veronica's clitoris and her gasps and groans as if in pain but Ray quickly discovering she wasn't in pain continued. It did not take long for Veronica to squirt on Ray's face. After she came she licked her juices off the apparent mistified teen who didn't know a girl could be so messy but damn she tasted good.

After Jillian squirted into her friends mouth she wanted her turn riding Ray's third leg. She tapped her friend's shoulder and the friend sigged and got off of Ray. Ray was shortly did pointed until Jillian slid her pussy onto Ray's dick. Her friends watched on as she took the biggest dick in her young life. Jillian could not last any longer and the same goes for Ray. They both ended coming at the same time as the bell rang.

He grabbed his close once Jillain got off of him but was stopped as the other girls wanted a turn riding Ray's amazing dick. As Ray was once again fucking he ended up eating pussy from the othet girls who stood on the arm rest. The girls pushed Ray's head into their pussy as the girl geting fucked rimmed the girl's ass who waa being eaten out by Ray. After all the girls had a turn of getting fucked Ray smiles knowing he could finally return to his classes.

It was a wearily group that left. Ray was hoping that one of the girls could get him some clothes but with so little time to get it, return to him and arrive to class on time that option wasn't available. He was hoping that most of the students and staff be in a classroom and not seen his nude form. Alas, he saw a new group of girls approaching all with a hungry glint in their eyes. Hands grabbed at him and his four inch soft cock and he was back in the room again with clothes falling on the ground.

He never did get to any of his classes that day as no sooner as he made a get distance from that room he was discovered and dragged of by horny woman all wanting to drink his load or have their pussy or ass fucked. He did escaped though once school was over and several hours passed. He was asleep too drained to move and tired, sore even after that nap he and his aching cock warily made his way home in the cover of darkness.

He made it to his room that he shared and found Dylan angry and naked and before a peep escaped his startled lips he was thrown onto the bottom bunked and surrounded himself to another round, he eventually after much coaxing ion Dylan's part shot a small load of cum into her

Several years later he and Jillian tied the knot and got married. Jillian even let Ray entertain desperate woman. Of course these women had to pay with cash or please Jillian first before Ray dropped his pants and reveal his now 16 inches for them to enjoy. Some of them even knew that Jillian recorded her girl on girl action but protest weakly needing their Ray time satisfaction.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts on it


End file.
